stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Bucureştean
Aarde aan bucu Omdat ik toch niet weet aan welke wiki je nu weer bezig bent (die morgen toch weer inactief wordt :P), vraag ik het je hier maar: W A A R Z I T J E? En kom je nog terug (deze week)? Groeten, De Inactieve Rotslechte president Greenday2 15 aug 2009 17:01 (UTC) :Simpel, in Bucureşti . Lekker rustige maand gehad zonder wikia :P --92.80.74.136 18 aug 2009 07:24 (UTC) ::Kom nu maar lekker rustig trug, we missen onze eerste president :o :p PS: Kan deugd doen hé, een wikiloze maand, weet waarover je het hebt ;) Greenday2 18 aug 2009 07:47 (UTC) : Hehe --92.82.188.178 18 aug 2009 13:02 (UTC) ::Haha :D Nog veel geluk in Boucureşti en ik moet je nog bedanken dat je me van mijn eindeloze wikistadverslaving hebt afgeholpen, dus bij dezen! :P (ookal heb ik nu een li.wikt-verslaving erbij, maar ja..) Slâ dân Limburghul, --OuWTB 18 aug 2009 17:03 (UTC) http://li.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=Speciaal:L%C3%A8tste_verangeringe&limit=500 Lol. --Bucureştean 22 aug 2009 16:16 (UTC) :Was jij die vandaal? --OuWTB 22 aug 2009 18:18 (UTC) ::Hebben ze voor Limburgie ook al een wiktionary :P 22 aug 2009 18:21 (UTC) :::Waarom tu mi verdades shtergere? --Bucureştean 22 aug 2009 18:24 (UTC) :: :::@Bucu: ?? Moet ik meer Roemeens toevoegen of wat bedoel je? --OuWTB 22 aug 2009 18:23 (UTC) :::@Tahr: ja, al minstens 4 jaar :P --OuWTB 22 aug 2009 18:24 (UTC) ::::Ehm, nee :S --Bucureştean 22 aug 2009 18:24 (UTC) :::::Ow.. Wat dan? Ontblokken? --OuWTB 22 aug 2009 18:25 (UTC) ::::bwc, is die wiki een verslaving of een verplichting? :b --Bucureştean 22 aug 2009 18:26 (UTC) :::::In eerste instantie een verslaving :P en in tweede instantie een verplichting om mijn eigen (en Ben zijn) rommel op te ruimen van 3 jaar kloten, massa's Frans importeren enzo :P --OuWTB 22 aug 2009 18:28 (UTC) ::::::Hmm... ok ;) Ik heb nog een week vacantsa in NL dus ik ga me gedeeltelijk vervelen. Deze wiki is muerto, er is een andere aanpak nodig. Geen nieuwe verkiezingen, ik vond het nl.postapo-gedoe wel goed werken - ieder voor zichzelf, hoge concurrentie, eten of gegeten worden (A) --Bucureştean 22 aug 2009 18:30 (UTC) :::::::Ik heb nog lekker 2 weken (6) Ik denk dat ik deze keer over ga slaan.. Ik blijf lekker in li.wikt zitten :) --OuWTB 22 aug 2009 18:31 (UTC) ::::::::1. Akkoord. 2. Heb al 3 weken geen ps3 aangeraakt en heb maar 3x een computer aangeraakt in 5 weken --Bucureştean 22 aug 2009 18:47 (UTC) :::::::::1. (denk bij zichzelf: waar ben ik weer mee bezig..) 2. ik heb mijn persoonlijke record computeren deze week wel gehaald denk ik :P OwtbBot in ieder geval wel :P --OuWTB 22 aug 2009 18:49 (UTC) Spotlight Hi, Wat is de status van jullie spotlight. Ik was hem helemaal vergeten, mijn excuses. De afmetingen moeten zijn als je ze ziet bij w:c:nl:Spotlights, je kan eventueel Marc-Philip om hulp vragen, en hij zal er dan een voor jullie maken. Met vriendelijke groeten, Mark (Tedjuh10) - Overleg 16 aug 2009 23:06 (UTC) Moedertaal Nederlands? --OuWTB 31 aug 2009 10:31 (UTC) :? Ik? Ik heb geen huis in Esdoornheuvels :P --Bucurestean 31 aug 2009 10:33 (UTC) ::Nee, maar wel in Friðborg :P --OuWTB 31 aug 2009 10:36 (UTC) Still roaming? 91.176.4.252 sep 19, 2009 12:58 (UTC) Chat Chat 11:35 * Jillidsiseenanal (n=jillidsi@82-171-95-220.ip.telfort.nl) has joined #wikistad-nl 11:35 * Jillidsiseenanal (n=jillidsi@82-171-95-220.ip.telfort.nl) Quit (Client Quit) Levert je 1 dag ban op. Op de Wikistad-nl Freenode Chat. Elkaar de pesttering in schelden/slaan/schoppen/enz. doe ja maar op wikistad zelf. Maar niet op IRC. Daar proberen we nog even de 'peace' te houden. okt 20, 2009 09:46 (UTC) :Elkaar de pest in schelden doe je ook niet hier. Vecht het maar uit op Central Wikia ofzo, we zijn hier een land aan het opbouwen en zoals je Sannse al hoorde: ze gaat niet elke keer het vuile werk opruimen en daar vind ik dat ze, hoe dan ook, een punt heeft. okt 20, 2009 22:38 (UTC) ::Sjonge, sjonge, wat is hier loos???--Aesopos okt 21, 2009 00:34 (UTC) Kap met de ubernutteloze blokkades Bucu.. okt 21, 2009 13:19 (UTC) Geen flauw idee.. Geen flauw idee of je dit nog eens leest, maar je bent bij deze drie jaar later gedeblokkeerd. Had geen idee dat je geblokkeerd was maar soit :P Mvg, Greenday2 (overleg) 13 mei 2013 20:10 (UTC) : Oké dan, Greenday2. Jij ook welkom terug. Wabba The I (overleg) 14 mei 2013 16:23 (UTC)